breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gallery of Flags
This gallery of flags shows the flags of nations that appear on the list of nations. It then shows their subnational flags or symbols. National Flags Panem Republic Flag.png|Republic of Panem|link=Panem Panem Flag.jpg|Panem Republic (Original)|link=Flag of Panem Tugonia Flag.jpg|Tugonia|link=Mperez1858:Tugonia Meso flag (2).png|Mesopelegia|link=Mesopelegia Circenses flag.jpg|Circenses|link=Circenses Transatlantica flag.jpg|Transatlantica|link=Transatlantica Flag of Lares (1868).svg.png|Antillean Confederation|link=Mperez1858:Antillean Confederation Vlag der Verenigde Nederlanden.png|United Netherlands (Verenigde Nederlanden)|link=United Netherlands Kenyan East Africa Flag.png|Kenyan East Africa|link=Kenyan East Africa Kieva.png|Kieva|link=Kieva Kazakh Eli.png|Kazakh Eli|link=Kazakh Eli Official Adelia Flag.jpg|Adelia|link=Mperez1858:Adelia Monarchist Adelia Flag.jpg|Peter I Island|link=Mperez1858:Peter I Island Capital.jpg|Westarctica|link=Mperez1858:Westarctica Antarctica Flag 2.png|New Scandinavia|link=Mperez1858:New Scandinavia Antarctica Flag 5.png|Aussie|link=Mperez1858:Aussie Antarctica Flag 1.png|The Britons|link=Mperez1858:The Britons Antarctica Flag 4.jpg|Gaulia|link=Mperez1858:Gaulia Vlag Zeeland.jpg|Sealand (Zeêland)|link=Sealand Markaziy Osiyo.png|Markaziy Osiyo|link=Markaziy Osiyo Flag of Ireland.jpeg|Ireland (Éire)|link=Ireland Sub-National Flags Panem Districts District 14.png District 13.png District 12.png District 11.png District 10.png District 9.png District 8.png District 7.png District 6.png District 5.png District 4.png District 3.png District 2.png District 1.png Capitol.png Antillean Republics Cuba.png|Cuba Bahamas.png|Androsia Circensa Districts Westarctican Provinces Achea.jpg Byrd.jpg New Granada.png Westarctica new.png Adelian Republics Monarchist Adelia Flag.jpg Antarctica Flag 2.png Antarctica Flag 5.png Antarctica Flag 1.png Antarctica Flag 4.jpg Mesopelegian Territories Swan river.png North meso.png New rakiura.png New holland.png New cymru.png Elizabeth.png East meso.png Dervon.png Central meso.png Capital with Seal.jpg Aurealia.png Aotorea.png Sealandic Discovered Islands Vlag Overzees Zeeland.jpg|Flag of the Sealandic Discovered Islands Vlag der Eilanden van Engeland.png|Flag of the Sealandic English Islands Vlag der Pyreneeeilanden.png|Flag of the Sealandic Pyrenees Islands Vlag der 't Etna-Eiland.png|Flag of the Sealandic Mount Etna Island Vlag der Scandinavische Eilanden.png|Flag of the Sealandic Scandinavian Islands Vlag der Alpeilanden.png|Flag of the Sealandic Alpine Islands Heraldic Symbolism in Flags *Tugonia The flag is divided into quarters (quartered) by a White Cross. White and Red are the colors of Panem's flag and are used throughout. In the Upper Canton, the flag of Panem is displayed. In the lower left and upper right quarters of the flag, a five pointed star, matching that of Panem's is used to represent the two territories of the old Panem which formed modern Tugonia, Norland and Hochelaga. A fleur-de-lis represents the french culture of Hochelaga in the lower right-hand quarter. *Panem The flag is a horizontal tricolore divided composed of the color's of red and white with a white circle in the middle. A red circle is inside the white circle that serves as a border. A crown of 14 white stars exists in the red circle with a large on inside. The 14 stars in the crown represent the 14 districts with the centered one representing the Capitol. Red is the color of anarchy, revolution and bloodshed. White represents hardiness an valour (like a column of empire), as well as the purity for the cause of revolution. *Antillean Confederation The flag is cut into quarters by a white cross. The two upper quarters are blue and the lower two are red. The Upper left hand quarter has a white star. It is a combination of the quartered flag of the former Dominican Republic and the white star of Puerto Rico. Category:Circenses Category:Panem Category:Mesopelegia Category:Adelia